


Lust

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Afternoon delight, Alternate Universe, Begging, Dildos, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Insatiable lust, Kitchen Sex, Lube, Lust, Lusty Month of May, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, experimenting with lubes, horny belle, lust potion, lust potion accident, naughty mr gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling.maysmut prompt Lust potion accidentbelle tests out a new lube that her boyfriend had been working on.and found that it was most effective and very..arousing





	Lust

belle inclined her head staring up at the ceiling while Robert pulled down her panties.she instinctively spread her legs open as Robert better positioned her by placing a pillow under her ass and angling her pelvis toward him. 

"ready." he asked and she nodded her head in reply.

she took a deep breath when she felt his expert fingers enter her. smearing her with a thick lubricant that warmed upon contact with her sensitive places.she moaned as she found the sensation pleasant.she moaned in frustration when he rudely removed his fingers from her leaving her throughly aroused,

"now, how does that feel? and do be specific dear." 

she nodded her head contemplating the shade of white of his ceiling.

"pleasant, warm and aroused." she said omitting just how badly she wanted him to continue fingering her! 

"good girl, and what else try and be specific." he asked. 

she nodded and met his cold clinical eye.she opened her mouth to say something very crude when he lifted a finger silencing her.

"just one moment dear, he said glancing at his watch.I have a call to make." 

she sat reclined on the chaise lounge in his living room.waiting for her mad scientist lover to return from his study to continue what he hadn't finished. she sighed in frustration, feeling an itch deep inside her and the urge to scratch was becoming unbearable.she was incredibly aroused.

dressed in nothing but her burgundy low cut top she laid on the chaise lounge with her legs spread her private on full display.she was already wet with anticipation.her hand leisurely stroking her stomach while she ached with longing her hand slowly moved lower..she made a needy sound as her eager fingers caressed her folds.merely teasing herself while her pussy became wetter and wetter.but she waited. prolonging her pleasure just for him. her neglectful lover was a chemist for a company that provided adult stimulants.they were trying out one of his new stimulating lubricants that he had stumbled upon by accident. while making edible fruit flavored massage oils.love potion number 13th they had jokingly called it.

she sighed it was certainly effective.. she was so wet with arousal the moment he'd put a drop on her pussy she was practically panting and dripping wet,but then he always made her wet.just not this wet and not this fast..she'd practically saturated the chair with her juices! she bit her lip unable to wait any longer her fingers yearn to dive deeper.closing her eyes she pushed her fingers inside herself the sensation making her whole body shudder in pleasure.she quickly came but it wasn't a enough! the urge to be filled with something thicker harder was overwhelming, she wanted more.giving into her debased desires she fingered fucked herself with each intense orgasm only turning her on more, needing more then her own hand like an itch she couldn't quite scratch.she wasn't quite satisfied until she made herself come four times! while she still waited for her severely neglectful lovers participation. her hips spasmed moving on their own accord as she continued to finger herself when she heard his foot steps approaching. she quickly pulled her cum dripping fingers out of herself with a loud moan of unsatisfied longing.

belle met his lustful gaze with a guilty smile and he give her a dirty grin in return.

"I see you been experimenting without me? 

"I couldn't wait any longer, rude keeping me waiting." she bit back.

"apologies dearest, but unfortunately the call couldn't wait.well, let's have a look." he said his breathing quickening as he walked toward her. she smiled and opened her legs to him.

"oh my, he smirk. tell me dear how well did you get off? are you satisfied and please be specific." 

"hardly, my pussy is still unbelievably wet! I need you to fuck me now! she replied in a demanding tone and reached for him undoing his zipper.

he chuckled, "oh I will, on your back dear." he ordered and she laid back against the chaise lounge.vulgarly spreading herself open to him.

"Good girl." he dropped his pants down and grabbed hold of her ankles.pulling her closer and without permeable he drove his hard cock into her dripping wet pussy,she was so wet that his cock easily slid deep inside her.taking him all the way, he thrusted hard into her making her moan begging for more. he pulled all the way out of her and quickly shoved his still hard cock back inside her spasming pussy. fucking her hard while she wiggle in ecstasy, digging her fingernails into the fabric of the chair she came two times before he ejaculated inside of her.

"more! she panted.

"sorry dear, but that's not possible." he said dryly pulling his pants back up.

"more, she rose up on her shaking knees grabbing him by his necktie. please I want more." she pleaded coyly biting her lip. 

"It hurts,make it better."

he sighed in mock inconvenience. "alright sweetness, just a moment. first you have to do something for me ok." 

she frantically nodded her head in agreement.rubbing her thighs together wantonly seeking friction.

"good girl, now tell me sweetness how did that feel? be specific how did my cock feel inside your pussy? he urged in a seductive tone.

she closed her eyes grinning like a lovestruck fool and bit her lip. she felt his thumb stroke her bottom lip coaxing her to open up to him. she opened her mouth sucking on his demanding thumb.he took hold of her chin making her met his cold clinical eye. "tell me." he demanded.

"my pussy ached, painfully with the need to be filled with..a big, hard cock! she said unflinchingly while gazing into his dark eyes.

he nodded for her to continue.his breathing becoming labored.

"and when you put it inside me,I felt deliciously filled and exhilarated." she answered. 

"good girl, I would like to try something..he turned his head away from her wanton gaze looking toward the kitchen.the kitchen aisle. bend over it and wait for me.I'll only be a moment." he said turning back to her with a sly grin.

"promise." she asked a little desperately.

he nodded and she smiled.

"ok." she stood up on shaky legs.

"oh and dear, I want your sweet ass properly posed when I get there." he said casually as he made notes in his black folder.

she nodded her head in understanding.

she did as he bid and bent over the kitchen aisle her ass practically up in the air. she pulled her top up around her waist while she waited for him and spread her legs wide.fully exposing herself to him. she could feel her fluids leaking down her leg as she waited for him to satisfy this throbbing ache deep in her core, 

"just perfect." he said when he finally entered the kitchen grinning like a fiend and stood behind her admiring her ass. 

"lovely." he cupped her behind and she moaned as his fingers slowly caressed her.moving down her slit to finger her dripping pussy! she bucked her hips as he thrusted his fingers inside her making her quickly come,she screamed in pure pleasure.

"more? he whispered in her ear with glee. 

"yes, more please.I need more! she rasp.

"alright my girl, be good and hold still for me I'm going to use this little toy to fuck you with." 

slightly turning her head she watched him apply more of the love potion number 13th to a dildo.

"alright my sweet, pleases describe how it feels going inside you." he stated.his voice husky as he slowly pushed the well lubricated dildo inside her over stimulated pussy.

she tried to spake but found she couldn't, 

without waiting for her reply he fucked her from behind with the dildo.making her whole body tremble with rapture.she came hard again and again, while crying out for more! her hands gripped the countertop as she shook with the effort to remain standing.

"I'm going to fuck your sweet little ass now! he announced clutching her ass and spreading opened.she heard him unzipping his pants then felt his hard cock pressing against her asshole.

"ready for me? he asked as he grinding his hard cock against her ass cheeks.

"no, she shook her head.I can't..not like this.I can't stand..she fell to her knees and accidentally knocked down his vase of red rose as she sank down to the kitchen floor.

he looked down at her while running his fingers through her hair.

"alright sweetness, tell me what you want." he said while stroking his erect cock.

she laid on the floor opening her legs. "here, like this." she breathe.

"as you wish." he knelt down positioning himself in between her spread legs and suddenly he was inside her, driving hard into her. making her cry out in pain and pleasure as drove harder into her overly sensitive pussy, she came as he continued to bang her against the kitchen floor she cried out his name as he came inside her, 

he pulled out of her sore pussy and tucked himself away. "alright? he breathlessly asked.

she nodded her head her body trembling. "wat...

"water? 

she nodded unable to spake yet. she was sticky and sore and she could feel his cum dripping out of her.

she rose up on her elbows as he returned with a cool glass of water that she greedily drank.

"well, what do you think? he asked.

she smiled. "wow, I think you just fucked my brains out of my head! she rasp her voice horsed.

"indeed." he smirk.

"I need to lay down for awhile." she said with a giggle.

"so, is it ready for the market? any adjustments." he asked studying her with a clinical eye.

"not nearly." she laughed. 

"too much? he asked his tone softening. 

"a bit." she agreed with a small smile.

"thank you sweetheart for your much appreciated participation." he said affectionately kissing her forehead.

"well I do expect to be well compensated." she retorted smiling coyly.

"now could you please get me something to cover up with."

"of course sweetheart, be right back." he said with another lingering kiss to her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more fic too add, for this months prompt,


End file.
